ProCygnTech18
is the 18th and final episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on July 29, 2018. Summary Momoha has a last stand to protect her boyfriends and save the PlaWrestlers and the world from Franco's ambition; by destroying the Microchip from her brother and herself, so Hoshiakari will regains the peace and love for everyone she loves. Synopsis After Momoha is separated alongside seven Plawres robots from Daito and Hikaru by Franco's Shadow Microchip, Kenshi and the others were halted by the army robots (possessed by Franco's system). Before the army can kill them, they're shut down by Jeanne d'Arc, Erika's female robot, who ordered them to find and install the malware programs in order to stop Franco's evil ambition. After she disappeared without trace, Kenshi installs it into Franco's supercomputer, but the program that was installed by mistake caused a major disaster and was loaded into Hades programming. Kenshi and the other were know that Erika has tricked them, but Kazuma said that Hector gives Erika a fake malware so Hades will be far too powerful than any robots can do. At Franco's dimensional ring, the six sages' resurrected robots were revived and prepare to attacking Ryuenjin and the others. Franco proclaims that if Momoha destroying her brother and herself by Silicon Microchip, the world will no longer exist. So Hades attempts to strike Momoha with sword, but Raiju stopped him, telling Momoha to run, but she can't because she will fight like she did in her past. After the six ghosts of the Red Devil's sages were annihilated, Ryuenjin and the other robots joins in to fight against Hades, who revealing that the one who urging Momoha to destroy Yuzuru and her father Kyousuke's attempts to stop him was ultimately failed. Powering up by Minasa's consciousness, Hades transforms into gigantic Ultra Mode that overpowering six robots one-by-one and Raiju has trying to save Minasa from Franco's robot, but Hades slashed across Raiju's chest and Franco smiles, saying that the world will be turned into the dust. Hades then uses Minasa's Shadow Microchip that presumably killed Momoha, who she fallen into the space. Thought she's about to be perished, Kyousuke, who's happen to be the spirit and the light of hope, comes to gives her a power in which her late mother's hairpin turns into the fully roses. Kyousuke said that Hades' desires to bring destruction toward world is not meant for power, but Franco's plan to end the world and turned into the hell. He said that Hikaru has comes to protect him and Minasa from Hades, beside Hoshiakari is going to be doomed, Momoha must stop Franco in order to shut down Hades system forever. Creating the powers for the seven robots to be recovered, Momoha comes face to face with Franco, which was ultimately uncovered that he launched his full system of Trojan Horse across Plawres robots to activates the negative emotions. After realize she has done for her loved ones, Momoha said that where people with compassionate hearts are the Light of Hope, and where people with cruel hearts are the Judgement Day. Everyone are right, and everyone are wrong. She replied that is all because of her. She said that she choose the right path in order to save the world: The Peace! And she'll destroy Franco's evil ambitions. The PlaWres will continue to work for victory and she will defeat Franco and save her older brother by herself. Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Yumeto and Hibiki grants their consciousness to their robots and their powers were transferred into Momoha's heart, allowing her to transforms into gigantic robot; Princess Cygnus. After the deadly battle, while Hikaru tricked Franco into getting inside Minsasa's heart, Princess Cygnus managed to locate and shoot a massive arrow of six robots into Hades' heart, causing Franco's supercomputer to the massive destruction. Then Hikaru shots Franco's heart and leave this place, leaving him burned along with Hector and Lucius' bodies into ashes. After Hades' system has shut down, Princess Cygnus and the six robots managed to reaches Minasa's heart and embrace him into the light dimension, ending Red Devil forever. After Franco's death, Minasa pleads with Momoha to destroy him and convinces him to accept the "light of hope", who merely wants to be acknowledged by her and her father Kyousuke. Minasa bids farewell to Momoha, Daito and Hikaru and uses the last of her strength to obliterate Franco's evil scheme. Kyousuke thanks his daughter for saving the universe and by the time Momoha uses her Silicon Microchip for the last time and sends her parent's spirits back to heaven, biding farewell to her father. Hibiki's plawres robot Kusanagi, with his AI chip inserted in Hibiki's bike, takes Daito and Momoha out of Pulse Crystal Point along with seven robots as it collapses from bombs planted by Hibiki's gangs. Everyone survives, but Hikaru's consciousnesses has disappeared from Raiju's body, much to Momoha's despair. Three months later, Momoha and the others continue on with their lives peacefully. Daito has passed the math exam before he going to face Kazuma in the final match. Kenshi granted Susumu an armband as a new student council president so he can lives a normal life instead. Ritsuka visits Momoha's class in the Hawaiian's summer suit and invites Momoha for stay three night at hotel as Rento now become the planner and no longer picking her up anymore. Clark takes Momoha to Romania, where his brother is need to recover from Down Syndrome. Yumeto has finally recovered from mysterious disease and Momoha starts helping him on the house chores in his father's old house. Momoha travels to Ryukyu Island to reunite with Hibiki, who become more handsome than before. Yuzuru has been released from hospital and resume to study after recovered from near-death status. Asato goes back to work at Junk Shop Nomi to help Dr. Sinclair upgrade all robots for the final match. Kagura and the rest of the press club student wrote an article about the last battle. Chiharu Umon was promoted as the WPWE's chairman and Mr. Wakamatsu become the new headmaster of Hakujitsu High. Erika leaves this place forever so she can live for the rest of her life. As the WPWE International Tournament has resumed after Hector's demise, Daito and Ryuenjin delivers the final blow on Kazuma's robot Wild Typhoon, earning them a new King of Champion after Daito won the championship belt. A year later, while the students prepares for graduation ceremony, Momoha receives an anonymous message (actually from Adam and Dante after they leave Red Devil because of Lucius' ominous schemes) and a demo of "Plawres Primavera" leading to the hospital, where Momoha discovers Hikaru now in Minasa's body and happily welcomes him home. Raiju and the six robots vows to stay together as Hoshiakari regains peace once again. FIN! Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa *Hikaru Nanase Supporting Characters *Kazuma Tsukishita *Erika Blacksteel *Minasa Rojo *Asato Nomi *Dr. David Sinclair *Kagura Kotobuki *Suzumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kouta Usui *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Hayate Ichinomiya *Sorata Ichinomiya *Daichi Ichinomiya *Mondo Nikaidou *Rikako Sanjou *Ritsumi Sanjou *Bruno Shiboshi *Kevin Shiboshi *Yutarou Goyou *Kolong *Suibu *Leefu *Alex Kaufman *Tawaramaru *Toshikata *Kyosuke Sunohara *Hanako Sunohara *Yuzuru Yashima (mention) Villains *Franco D'ambrosio *Hades / Ultra Hades Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Sphinx *Kusanagi *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Wild Typhoon *Suzaku *Genbu *Byakko *Mighty Maximum *Zanbatou *Masamune *Diamond Prince / Mad Faust (mention) Major Events *The episode goes through the final battle with Ultra Hades. *Momoha transforms into mechanic form (Princess Cygnus) in anime-only series. *Thanks for six guys' feeling, Momoha has able to reach Minasa's heart to purify him with six robots' help, destroying Hades once and for all. *Franco is finally defeated and killed by Hikaru. *Momoha made her final encounter with her half-brother before she destroy his Microchip and hers forever. *Momoha's spirit parents bids farewell before vanishing forever. *The WPWE's Pulse Crystal Point was destroyed at last. *Hoshiakari has restored back to its normal state and Momoha continues to live an ordinary life once again. *The WPWE International Tournament resumes after Hector's demise. **Daito and Ryuenjin defeats Kazuma and Wild Typhoon in the final match and won the championship belt, earned the title as "The King of PlaWres". *Momoha reunites with her true love Hikaru in her brother's body. Differences between game and anime Trivia *Project Cygnus Technocrat anime has officially ended, celebrating the 15th anniversary of Studio Cygnus establishment with all characters from triple series franchise. *In this episode, Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta is used in Ep18 as the final episode's (Hikaru's) ending song for the first time. *The song Proto♞Set✓GO! (Reprise) is reprises in this episodes. *CYGNUS@ENCORE♪FOREVE and Sugary Little Angel ~Everlasting Romance~ were used as an insert songs for the first time. *A lot of minor characters and robots from the whole series make cameo appearances in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime